The immortal child
by shinyaudilove
Summary: rosalie always wanted a child. What happens when they find little Bella in the forset. Bella is a little more than Human. Read the Aventures of the cullen family and Bella. There is also some romance in there. Review please
1. the meeting

Rosalie's Prov

"Rosalie baby, can I at least come with you? I'll miss you too much, don't you love me? "

This was the story of my life. I love my husband Emmett with all of my heart,  
but sometimes he is too pitiful for his own good. The rest of the family isn't much better. My family is... well, we're not even human. We're vampires, but were more realistic than the ones you see in movies. For instance, we don't have fangs. We drink animal blood instead of human  
blood so we can co-exist with humans, but it only for a short time because we don't age. I am forever 19. I really hate my life.

Right now Esme, Alice, and I are in Emmett's Jeep going to Goat Rocks Ridge to hunt. Esme is married to Carlisle (my creator). Alice is married to,Jasper, my brother. At least, that's what the humans know us as.

We rode by a park and a cute little blond girl and her mom were on a swing. I sighed sadly. I always wanted to be a mom ever since I was human but I was raped by my fiancé and his friends that left me almost dead. Carlisle gave me a second chance, but even with that second chance I'll never grow old with Emmet and have kids or grandchildren.

I can't change anything now. That's what sucks about being immortal. Anyway, we're at the ridge now. We girls went our separate ways. I ran through the forest at top speed, however, it still wasn't faster than my brother, Edward. Edward is such a prude! He is 104 years old and still hasn't found  
his mate. Girls practically throw themselves at him and he ignores them. He even turned me down. ME! And I'm the prettiest vampire or otherwise person in the world. I know it's a little vain but I can't help thinking that way.

I found my prey, a deer. When I pounced on it, it gave little fight. I snapped it's neck and bit my teeth into that oh so juicy artery. After I drank it dry I buried it under a tree. Then I smelled something decaying. It was a horrible pungent smell I had to take a step back. I inhaled again. This time I could  
tell it was something human. I couldn't help but think a human-eating vampire was nearso I called my mother, Esme, for all intensive purposes and my sister in a ratherrushed tone.

"Rosalie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I smell something human and dead, do you think a vampire is near?" I questioned.

"No, I can't see anyone." Alice said.

"Just because you don't see it in your vision doesn't mean it's not there." I snapped.

"Well let's find out!" She exclaimed.

"Girls I'm not sure that's the best idea. Maybe we should call the men."Esme said in an overly concerned tone.

"Esme," Alice said in a rather annoyed tone. "Do you think that we have tocall the men for everything? We are just as strong as they are." Alice huffed.

"I think we will be fine Esme. C'mon, Alice, lets go see what it is!" I said hurriedly.

We walked for a little while as the smell grew stronger. Then we saw a woman.  
She was human and dead. Her face expression was a mixture of happy and also terrified.

"What does this mean?" Alice said, slightly shocked at the sight that lay before us.

"I'm not sure but there's a trail of blood. Let's follow it." I nervously stated.

We walked 'till the blood trail ended. At the end of the trail was a littlegirl that couldn't be more than 5 days old. She had brown eyes and hair,but there was something off about her that I just couldn't put my finger on.

Then it hit me.

She was beautiful, just like my family.

OK so this is my first chapter of my first story so I may suck. Please review!

Let me know what you think!

My friend mgpg helped with this chapter


	2. the note

Bella's Pov

It's so dark in here. I can hear a beat of some sort , thump a thump a thump stutta stutter. It was coming from maybe a foot above. Was it my mother's heartbeat?  
Yes i think it is *SNAP!* Suddenly, I feel like there's something choking me. I have to break out! Maybe my father can help. What is he?

A human? No, that can't be it.

...A werewolf? No, not that either.

I think he was a vampire. Why isn't he here helping me helping HER?!

However, my mother hasn't heard from him in weeks. I should know, I've heard everything she has ...and more. I have to break out. *RIP!* *TEAR!*

There's blinding light everywhere. It took awhile to adjust my eyes. There are trees, grass, and animals. My mother and I must be in a forest. Now, why would my mom be in a forest? Speaking of her, where is she?

A human with brown hair and brown eyes are looking at me with all the love  
in the world. She's picking me up as she gives me a hug.

"I love you IL mio bambino dolce immortale ." (my sweet immortal child) My mother said as she kissed my for head.

The beat I heard earlier was indeed coming from my mom. That beat started becoming slower and slower.

I knew she was dying but I couldn't say anything as tears started falling down my cheeks. She must have know this was coming as well. She used the last of her strength to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

" My Bella even though I may not be here please know I will always love you and care for you. I'll look after you from above. You need to know some people very bad people might be after you, you need to run. Times may be hard but ...love..will...always...get..you through..everything." She said with her last  
breath.

The slow beating got slower and slower then it stopped. My mom's beautiful brown eyes became glossy.

Was she dead? No, she couldn't be! I love her! I try to crawl away from her when an uncomfortable, burning sensation erupts in my throat that no water can help. A cute bunny hops towards me, and I can't help myself. I attack it,and red liquid slides down my throat. When I was done, the bunny looked like my mother. I killed someone and now an animal too? I'm a monster!

I start crying so loud that I bet the whole forest can hear me. Any animal that was near was gone now. Good. I don't want to kill anyone else. I cry and cry for a day or so when I hear footsteps. Really soft footsteps.  
The trees rustle, then two pretty brunettes and a gorgeous blond comes out.

Rosalie's Pov

She's beautiful. She could be the sister to the little brown haired boy in my dreams.

"Hello, beautiful," Esme says, shocked. Maybe it's because there's a child so far out in the wilderness.

Esme's always wanted a child too. When she was human her baby died. Overcome with grief, she jumped of a cliff , but Carlisle saved her.

"Alice, what is a child doing out here ,naked and alone?" I ask, stressing the "alone".

"I don't think she is here by choice. I think that's her mother back there. They look almost alike," Alice replied.

Esme looked worried for a second. "I think we should bring her to Carlisle to make sure that she is okay." she said.

Alice wrapped her sweater around the baby and picked her up. Of course, I wanted to do that, but I can take care of her later. The little child struggled then started crying. It wasn't normal crying that babies made, it was a high kneeing sound that made me wince. Tears came out of her like a water fountain.

"Alice your probably hurting her." I screamed covering my ears as Alice fumbled with the baby. Suddenly, she tossed it to Esme! I had the right mind to growl at her for handling a precious baby like that. When Esme arms wrapped around Bella she stopped and the tears came down in only in little dropes so Bella was sniffling.

We walked to the body when I noticed something white sticking out the the corpse's sweater. It was a letter. It read…

_To whom this may concern,_

If I don't live through the childbirth, please take care of my baby. Tell  
him  
or her that I love them with all my heart. I have no idea who the father is,  
as it was a one-night stand. I do not regret it because it brought me my  
baby.  
But please, find someone to love my baby, if you would be so kind.

If it's a boy, his name is Isaac Memorial Swan.

If it's a girl, her name is Isabella Marie Swan.

Please give it this locket I had especially made for it.

-Renee Millie Swan

The locket was beautiful. It was silver, with the initials I..M.S. on the cover. On the inside was a picture of the mother and a heart with the words:IL mio bambino dolce immortale loving you is worth death. I didn't know what the first words met, I might have to look it up.

I put the locket on Isabella; it fit her well.

"Oh, Esme, can we keep her? This baby's all alone, and we'd be the best parents for her!" Alice squealed.

Alice was probably thinking about going shopping for baby clothes. That idea wasn't so bad, though. Isabella was probably my only chance to be a mother figure.

"Esme, please? It would mean so much to me, and nobody would keep her  
safer than we could!"

"We're going to have to talk to Carlisle about it, but I don't see why not."

Bella's Pov

What are these people talking about? Are they crazy? Who is Carlisle?  
\What's this thing around my neck?

And where are we going?

Wherever we're going, it has to be better than this place.

But I can't help but think of who my mom was talking about saying they were  
bad people.

My mom..sniffle..sniffle

Another tear dropped from face.

A/N Okay,second chapter! What do you guys think? Review like your butt's on  
fire!


	3. shopping n' surpries

Alice's Pov

We have a cute little baby! I can go shopping for it anytime I want and it can't complain because it can't talk! Yipee! (A/N Ooo, how wrong she is! Um... keep reading.) Well, she can cry, but I'll just take that as tears of happiness.

Isabella was in Esme's lap, cuddled up against her stomach. She seemed to like Esme holding her more than Rosalie and me. Maybe it's because Esme was a mother as a human, and she still has that motherly aura around her.

We were going down a street in HILO, is usually assumed to a paradise with sun-filled skies and perfect weather year-round. But this is not necessarily the case with Hilo. This humidity is number one among U.S. cities in terms of average annual precipitation with a whopping 128 inches. In fact, the wettest part of Hawaii (over 200 inches) is only about six miles up-slope from the city limits. Hilo also ranks number one in terms of the number of rainy days (277). So there is at least a 75 percent chance that on any given day in Hilo, some rain will fall. We lived in the rainiest city there was. Carlisle needs to take a look at Bella. I mean, she was in the forest for days! How could there not be something wrong with her? She looks pretty healthy, though. She's pale maybe as pale as us. She had a nice blush on her cheeks. I can't really see her now,because she's covered by my blue sweater. Hmm... blue would look lovely on her.

Blue sweater?

"O MY GOSH!!! ESME, ROSALIE, WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING FOR THE NAKED BABY!!"

I took a sharp turn towards the nearest mall.

"How could we forget that she's naked? Oh, the poor thing must be cold!" Esme said.

'Sheisgoingtobethebestdressedbabyintheworld" My words were running together, but I don't care! I get to go shopping for a baby! A real baby! Someone who actually grows! Oh, the possibilities! We could get her footie pajamas, little dresses, cute little Mary Jane shoes...

Rosalie's Pov

"ALICE, can you stop calling her 'the baby?' She is a human being, and her name is Isabella."

"Esme, Isabella sounds too formal. I think we should nickname her Bella!" I said, smiling. Bella. Such a pretty name. I'm sure it means beautiful in Italian, and she is a gorgeous baby. I can tell that she's gonna be a looker when she's older. Following in her mother's footsteps, of course.

We pulled up at Bootie Boutique, a store for babies. I pulled Bella off of Esme's lap. She seemed to struggle back for Esme's hold but I pulled her away. I tied the sweater around her more securely. After a minute she finally relaxed. I put her on my hip and she hugged my side. If I could've cried, I would've flooded this side of the world by now.

There were humans walking around. None of them payed attention us, so we stepped out of the car.

BELLA'S POV

The air around me was sweet. The pumping sound was everywhere. It was the rectangular things that had that pumping sound. WAIT, WHAT ARE THOSE RECTANGLAR THINGS?

They were humans.

I locked all of my muscles together and tried not to breathe as much, but it was very hard.

ESMES POV

Bella went ridged in Rosalie's arms as soon as we were outside. I let it go because it was probably her first time being in public.

Alice was gone. We went inside and found Alice running around like a madwoman. She was practically throwing everything in the store in her basket.

"ALICE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" I half shouted.

"Well, Esme, if she is going to be living with us, she will need baby clothes , strollers, baby carriers, and all this stuff. I just want to prepared."She said it like I was stupid.

When she was done, and all the sales ladies were in the back of the store looking frightend they probley would have called the police if they were't making so much much money. She walked over to Bella and said "How did you like your first shopping experience?"

I chuckled as Bella started crying.

Alice gave a pout and said in a hard tone

"Well, you better suck it up because you will **learn** to love shopping!"

"Alice," I scolded, "don't talk to Bella that way."

ALICE POV

How could a baby not like shopping? Maybe something's wrong with her. We should go see Carlisle sooner rather than later.

I handed the bags to Rosalie and Esme and grabbed a pair of cute yellow footie pajamas with yellow and cream swirls.

I grabbed Bella and slipped it on her.

She looked like a Cullen now.

She looked the part to be mine, Emmet's, Jasper's, and Edward's niece.

She also looked the part to Rosalie's daughter.

She looked the part to be carlisle and esme granddaughter.

**Rosalie's Pov**

I have never seen a baby look more beautiful than Bella does. I am positive the family would love her. I mean, who wouldn't? She is adorable in her little yellow footie pj's.

Then we were one our way to our home. We went through the familiar forest covered driveway to our Victorian home. It was yellowish brown in hue with auburn trim.

Bella was gazing up at the house in amazement. I wonder what she was thinking. I'm going to have to ask Edward later.

We walked up to the front door and I was greeted by my husband Emmett.

"Rosalie, please tell me you're not going to eat the child."

"If my arms were not holding Bella, I'd slap you."

Bells must have thought about this and she spat her pacifier at Emmett. I laughed at the sight.

"Rose, you brought a baby here. Why?" Edward said in a slightly weary voice.

The boys turned to listen to this.

"We found her dead mother in the forest. Then we found her, the note in which her mother said the following: her name is Isabella Marie Swan and that she didn't know who the father was. So, we think we should take care of her."

"But we also wanted Carlisle to take a look at her."

Carlisle came to pick Isabella up. Then, at vampire speed, he went upstairs.

"We can't keep her, you know," Edward said.

"WHY NOT?!" all the girls yelled.

"Because her mother wanted her to have a good life, and a good life is not with us."

"Oh shut up, Eddie, it'd be fun to have a chubby legged kid around!" Emmett boomed.

"I still say no. And don't call me Eddie."

"Well, everyone says yes except for you." Alice said.

"What about Carlisle and Jasper?" Edward questioned.

"Jasper and Carlisle only want Esme and me happy, and Bella will make us happy." Alice said.

"Fine. But if the volturi want to rip you apart, I won't be the one to pick up the pieces.." he said.

Carlisle Pov

My sharpest needle wasn't puncturing her skin. This could only mean she wasn't human.

If Bella wasn't human, how could this be she had a heart beat? What could she be?

I went to the third floor where only one room was. It had the balcony that faced the front. It was the guest room, but now it would Bella's room.

It had blood red walls, a bed with white and green sheets, green lamps, and a lace curtain covering the doorway to the balcony.

We'd have to trade the bed to a crib, but for now I laid her on the bed, walked out of the room, and closed the door.

I raced down stairs. Everyone looked at me.

"Okay, I tried to use a needle on Bella, but it didn't even make her blink. It couldn't pierce her flesh. I'm coming to the conclusion that she isn't human."

Gasps went all around the room..

A/N Okay, third chapter! It's longer than the others. I hope you like it! Oh, and the picture of the house, locket, footie pj's, blue sweater, and her room are on my profile.

This has been, like always, shinyaudilove fanfiction.


	4. realization

**Disclaimer sm owns everything lucky her**

**Chapter 4**

**Cpov**

"WHAT the Hell do you mean she is not human? "Emmett boomed

Esme my beautiful wife scolded him quickyly for using horrible language.

"I mean that she is not of the human species." i said sometimes i wonder if the bear the killed emmett took some of his brain too.

"Then what is she"? My wife asked

Everyone automatically looked at Alice. She starred into space for a few moments actually longer than usual. I think Jasper got worried he went up behind Alice held her by her sholders.

"Alice honey what do you see"

Apov

Black

Black

Everything was Black

I saw nothing about her how was that possible it's like she doesn't exist but she does. I've been with her all day I know she is real. This has never happened before, is something wrong with me.

Am I losing my talent?

No I can still everyone else but her.

Why her?

"Alice honey what do you see"

"Nothing I see nothing, I can't see anything about her. "

"Alice" Edward said" Don't feel bad I can't read her mind, even though she is a baby, babies usually have something going on in their minds.

"Jasper" I asked" Can you feel anything"

Smiling sheepishly he said "yes I can but only snippets if I didn't know she was here I might not even notice."

"Let's go up stairs and get to the bottom of this"

**EPOV**

How this possible, baby are usually easy to figure out but this one what's wrong with her.

This has never happened with anyone how this could happen Alice can't even read her.

The entire family went to the only room on the third floor. There sleeping on the bed was a very cute Baby. Even I had to admit she was very cute possibly the cutest baby I have ever seen. I can see why the females want to keep so bad she looks so innocent and helpless with her lavender eye lids, with a soft blush on her chuby cheeks. Wide face I can't help but want to protect her too.

She also smells really good.

Freesias, roses, Lillys, strawberries and that smell the air after it rains.

I could just eat that right up.

UGg

Back to business how is she not human she looks human enough but prettier more dangerous more animal like?

She looks like us.

I think she is a half vampire" I whispered

What???

**CPOV**

I've never heard off a half vampire. I only heard of them in books.

"Carlisle" Edward said "don't we only exist in books."

"I supposed" I mused "She does look like us and her heart beat isn't normal."

Thump a thump a thump a

It is faster than a normal human

"That would also explain her hard skin. But how did she come to be"

"Well" rose said "that was her mother in the forest she must have been impregnated by a vampire"

"Rosalie vampires are dead how can they impregnate someone" Emmett said

"Well if we can have sex then we should be able to have children. But I don't think me, Alice, and Esme can't get pregnant because we can't grow and you need to grow to have children. But men after puberty don't change. And for sperm and stuff if you can freeze it in one of those sperm doner things and we are frozen in time.

Everyone stared at her

"But that doesn't explain why we can't me ,Edward and jasper can't read her correctly." Alice said brushing her fingers over bellas head

"Well we will just have to see and find out Alice." I replied

**go to my homepage to see pictures**

**-shinyaudilove**


	5. what is she doing

**Hey chapter 5 o.k. the real chapter five I know my last chapter sucked but this one will be longer oh thanks to ****TriGemini**** he or she helped me with Bella's powers. O just so you know if u don'y read the bottom of the page I'll have to be forced to put of another a/n. REVIW I LOVE REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE IF U DO NO MORE A/N FOR AWHILE.**

The real chapter 5

**-What is she doing-?**

Jaspers Pov

I picked up this little baby called Bella. She has made my Alice so happy but how could she be a half vampire. I mean I can believe it she is beautiful like the rest of my family. But I can't help but wondering if she is safe enough. Growing up in the vampire world like I did with the newborn wars I've always wanted to protect Alice from everything even though she is capable of taking care of herself.

I mean if you think about it she is a newborn and she is part vampire she could be just as dangerous maybe more. The rest of my family is totally out of this area of expertise we don't know is she will have a power or how strong she is….. Oh alice i can't let her near this baby anymore just tto dangerous.

"JASPER"

Edward yelled

"UGG can you please stop thinking like that your kill in' my brain she is just a baby probably not even a week old."

Bella cried probably because the jerk Edward started yelling and wouldn't leave me to my thoughts.

"I would leave you to your thoughts if I could."

A big fat tear rolled down Bella's cheek. "Oh my god Bella's crying, jasper what did you do?"

Esme took Bella out my arms and gave her a motherly hug. Bella's tears quilted down and she returned the hug and everyone was watching her in amazement. I sent some happy waves to Bella she started laughing.

"Ha Ha" She giggled she had the most precious laugh in the world if I had any resentment to her it was all gone now. She started blowing bubbles in her mouth they went up in the air. Then when they popped music sounds like little la la came out. Bella started shaking her head from side to side. then she started humming it was so cute. Then everyone sang along with her.

Emmett's Pov

I could see why the females liked her so much that little giggle made me fall in love with her too. I almost loved as much as I loved rose but more in a sisterly not in a I want to have hot and heavy sex with her.

Oh hot and heavy I can just imagine keeling over her look at her beautiful br…..

"Emmett please keeps your thoughts on a PG level please" Edward sighed

"Sorry Eddie can't help me if I love sex"

"EMMETT" EVERYONE YELLED AT ME

Esme scolded more than she ever has" Don't say those kinds of words around the baby everyone knows that babies often repeat what they hear"

"Esme I highly doubt Bella can even understand me. Bella if you can understand me throw something at me"

Bella just stared at me

"See Esme Bella can't understand OWWWW "The reason I said ow is because Bella threw the lamp in the corner at my head.

I stared at her then she did the unexpected she giggled

Then everyone joined in while I just sulked and walked out of the room then Bella stopped giggling. I was just about to walked out the door when wood boards barricaded the door.

"Hey guys when you put boards on the door."

"We didn't put wooden boards on the door are you sure you're ok" Carlisle said

"Yeah I can see them" then I remembered something Bella could have power. I think everyone thought of this because they all turned to look at Bella."

"Emmy pewees bont go" She said in a very sweet childlike wind chime voice.

**-shinyaudilove**


	6. bath and school time

Disclaimer I own nothing sadly

BATH TIME

epov

It's been about a week since we discovered what Bella was. We thought everything was going well until the next after Bella started speaking. She started growing much more than expected her hairs longer and she is an half an inch bigger. That was Monday now its Saturday she has already outgrown the clothes Alice has given her. Alice is very happy she can shop for someone who grows but though her thoughts I can tell she is worried.

Rpov

I have been with Bella for a week and I couldn't be happier, not hat Emmett didn't and the rest of family didn't make me happy I just never had the chance to be a mom, something I've always wanted to be. I might not be one for long because Bella is growing so fast, she Is still a baby but she is skinnier, taller, her hair went from wisp of curls on top of her head to curly ear-length hair. Right now me and Bella are in the tub in her bathroom. When I say in the tub I mean in the tub. Bella has been splashing me every time I've tried to wash her. So now Bella is naked in the tub with me in high heels, designer skinny jeans and a halter top. But hey what good are clothes if you can't be with your baby.

*splash*

"Ha Ha" Bella laughed she doesn't talk to me anymore well to anyone. I don't really care but I want to hear that beautiful voice again but I'll just have to wait. That voice was just so hypnotizing.

*splash*

"AHH" Bella wailed she started throwing soap balls at me.

"ugg, ok lil' lady bath time is over". She pouted as I took her out of the bath, I think her favorite time I s bath time.

Bella started making those little La La bubbles

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**NEW CHAPTER**

**School time and sun glow**

**jaspers pov**

It's been another day of bliss for my family and Bella. We were now sitting in the kitchen because bella was having breakfast. That consisted of eggs and blood which I find totally disgusting but hey if she likes it it's ok with me. Bella is still relatively small even for a baby I wouldn't even imagine her walking but she has.

_**Tuesday**_

_Bella and i were sitting on the couch and I was watching TV. Nobody else knows this but Bella and I have been working on her powers actually a lot of different things like her speech. Right now we are working on her powers of mind control she can control anything minds or things it's quite amazing that a little baby can do all this. O, did I mention that she has the power of illusions which is something I've never heard before but she has it and she excels at it._

_I'm not sure why we have been keeping it a secret from the family but Bella wants to keep it a surprise until later why I'm not sure I can barely get into her emotions._

"_Ok now Bella concentrate and get the remote." A look of pure concentration crossed her face the remote control started to lift of the TV and flew toward me._

"_Good job Bella, you know I think you're going to be the most spoiled and lazy baby in existence" Bella look shocked and a little angry when I said this._

_Bella's tiny self hopped of the couch and walked out to me well more like waddled over to me but she is a baby and they are not known for doing everything correctly but I was stunned when she said._

"_Oh jazzy I'm not lazy I can walk" She said in a sing song voice that would make the hardest heart melt._

"_Pick up a gun and shoot me "I whispered _

"_I don't think so jazzy I mean don't you have to have some sort of permit to have a gun. Of course I could just use yours but your permit expired like a zillion years ago cause to the government you should be dust in a coffin right now. And plus a gun couldn't do anything to you._

_I just stared_

"_Well say something "she said_

"_You my dear watch too much TV" Then I laughed and she joined in_

Bella still hasn't been talking to anyone since the Emmett incident and it is still all a part of our surprise that she is one day going to dish out on the whole family one day.

"Ok everyone time for school "Carlisle said

Cpov

"Nooo!!" Everyone yelled at once

"We just got Bella we don't want to leave her" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. Jasper, Emmett and Edward agreed.

"Well you guys have to go to school to keep up your façade you have already missed a week " I explained

"Well why can't Bella go with us, I mean you can take the day off and we can say you went out of town, it'll work out perfectly I've already seen it. She said jumping up and down in a Alice like manner.

"If you can make sure Bella will be quite then she may go, but do not let her out of your sight then you can. Now since me and Esme have 6 hours alone I have to go make plans have a nice day.

Then I walked out.

Apov

"Omigod we are bringing Bella to school today we are taking the jeep and everyone get changed.

Everyone was staring at me like I had a third eye (well I do have a third I hence having visions).

"Well get dressed"

Everyone zoomed out of here and started getting ready. I was already dressed and I had dressed Bella earlier in a stripped onze with all the colors I mentioned earlier I picked Bella up then I picked up 5 black leather bags that had are books and the baby stuff were going to need.

Everyone was down stairs (**they are wearing the outfits that they first wear in the movie if you have seen the movie that is)**

"Ok everyone these bags have your books and stuff but they also have the stuff Bella needs "Everyone nodded I put a tiny green coat on Bella and walked toward the door.

"Ok everyone let's move out." Then we headed to school

*driving and stuff*

"OK welcome to broken arrow high school Bella"

She was looking around at everything while we parked which is not surprising we haven't been outside since we got to the house.

"Ok everyone here's Bella's schedule"

Period 1-math-jasper

Period 2-social studies-Rosalie

Period 3- Spanish- Emmett

Lunch-everyone

Period 4-biology-Edward

Period 5-gym-Alice

"Everyone got it, take Bella Jasper and lets go to school."

TO BE CONTINUED

NOW IM ONLY GOING TO CONTINUE IF YOU REVIEW WHICH I LOVE AND WHAT FLAMES MEANS ANYWAY. OKAY I NEED SOME PEOPLE NAMES FOR THE STUDENTS AND TEACHER NAMES AND I NEED SOME JOKES AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER LIKE 1,388.


	7. school continued

**Disclaimer sm owns everything lucky her**

**I'm no longer midnightsun23 I'm shinyaudilove becauuse you know shiny volvo im shiiny audi its a are if you diddn't know**

_**Last time**_

"_OK welcome to broken arrow high school Bella"_

_She was looking around at everything while we parked which is not surprising we haven't been outside since we got to the house._

"_Ok everyone here's Bella's schedule"_

_Period 1-math-jasper_

_Period 2-social studies-Rosalie_

_Period 3- Spanish- Emmett_

_Lunch-everyone_

_Period 4-biology-Edward _

_Period 5-gym-Alice _

"_Everyone got it, take Bella Jasper and lets go to school."_

School time 

"Jasper where are we going" Bella asked

"We and the rest of the family are going to high school you have to remember that the people in the school will think you are too young and too small to walk and talk so none of that. you can crawl and gurgle but nothing else. Now are you ready?" I asked

She nodded

Then we walked into the office

Bella Pov (I haven't done a Bella Pov in a long time)

We walked into the room and a lady was at a desk. O'MY she was an OLD lady to with wrinkles and everything it was disgusting. (No offence to old people.) I guess I shouldn't act this way I mean I'm always by beautiful people. But this is the second time I've been around humans MM. she smells like old spice. Yummy.

"My, she is adorable how old is she Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Gavin said

"She is my Baby sister Bella and she is 7 months old, Mrs. Gavin My father and mother are on a medical trip and they couldn't take Bella with them. My family stayed with her last week. But we couldn't stay at home this week because we have test today do you think Bella could stay with us for the day she is a very good girl." Jazzy explained

"I think that be ok she is just too cute to say no to" She said. Then searched threw some papers and put a sticky piece of paper on me it Isabella Marie Cullen (Guest).

"Have a nice day I called your teachers to let them know of our little guest. Bye Bella"

I waved at her. Then all the ladies in the office cooed at me.

Jasper was carrying me to a door we were the first people in there except for the teacher. The teacher name was on the board it like bout.

"Mr. Boat this is my sister Bella I'm aware that Mrs. Gavin called you earlier about this situation." Jazzy said again. What situation is he talking about and who is this sweaty man he talking to."

"Hello Bella I trust you will be a good little girl for class." Then he just walked away

Jazz Pov

I sat in the back of the class everyone started filling in. No one looked at me or Bella they were still tired to barley even walk.

"Ok class we have a guest today but don't think you can cheat on her she is only 7 months old".

"Huh?"

"Yes, 7 months old Isabella Cullen is the Cullens sister and she will be with us for the rest of today. OK now on to the Pythagorean theory that a^2+b^2=c^2. Now…"

Everyone was looking at Bella. Bella was looking at everyone. Then the girl in front of me named Rachael Murchel (thanks to Rachaelc1994) she turned around and said "Oh my gosh she is the cutest baby girl I've ever seen and she seems so close to you."

"Hi Bella do you some candy." She held out a sucker and handed it to Bella. Bella put it in her mouth and smiled and giggles.

She started to turn around but Bella pulled her hair climbed off me and gave her a hug.

"She is just to cute jasper"

"I think she likes you to she loves candy you are probably her best friend now."

Bella giggled with her sucker in her mouth

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosalie POV

My class went much the same as Jaspers. I was now walking down the hall to Emmett He is supposed to take Bella for Spanish class.

"My roses lips are red, my roses eyes were violet I'm not Shakespeare so ride me hard." Emmett said(it's a bad poem I know).

"Don't speak like that around my Belly Button and I warn you if you lose her you will lose your bedroom privileges and I may rip of your favorite appendage off."

A look of pain crossed his face

"Ok bye Belly button I love you don't collect any lint while I'm gone" She giggled at that and blew me a kiss.

Emmett Pov

Bella and me were walking to Spanish it takes place outside i don't know why it was ranning and it was so wet. I sat next to a girl named Mellie (melliegirl13 your review was really nice I wanted to put you in my story).

"Hi Emmett I heard your family had Bella today she is really cute I love her hair it's just cute to. Well she is just adorable. She could win cutest baby in the world award." She said I'm surprised she knew my name. She usually puts her nose in the books.

"¿Cómo UN lindo bebé, la oficina ya me dijo acerca de su situación, pero por favor tenga un ojo en su Yo no soy una niñera"

(Translation: How cute a baby, the office already told me about your situation but please keep an eye on her I'm not a baby sitter.)

"OK miss sores I will keep an eye on her. I wouldn't let her out of my or I'd be in big trouble with my family."

"Remember Emmett Spanish and I'm glad to here it" then she walked away.

I sat Bella a foot away from when the school slut, Amber, stepped in front of me in a very tight top and short skirts. She has been trying to get me to go out with her since freshman year. She probably only wants to because she is a gold digger. Plus I love Rosalie and wouldn't trade her for anything.

"Hello Emmy" She tried to purr at me but mostly just spit in my face. She leaned a little lower to put her boobs in my face. "You dump the tramp yet cause I could give you everything you want. And I do mean everything."

I was about to answer when Bella picked up a rather long stick and shoved it somewhere where no stick has ever gone before.

Amber Screamed so loud it broke windows in the classes near bye. Everyone in the school looked out he windows and started to laugh really. Some kid yelled out –" Hey Witch put that broom stick away."

Everyone just laughed harder I turned around to give Bella the biggest bear hug in existence but she was gone.

Oh Shit I'm dead

NEXT CHAPTER -WHERE'S BELLA- Give me some ideas on what you think should happen and I want 10 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER I KNOW WE CAN DO IT

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME SHINYAUDILOVE**


	8. Where is Bella

(I'm writing this earlier than I was going to because my friends at school are getting crazy about it)

I am getting a beta I found one but I'm not sure if I want her or not have any suggestions on who could be my beta?

Where's Bella

_Last time_

_Everyone just laughed harder I turned around to give Bella the biggest bear hug in existence but she was gone._

_Oh Shit I'm dead_

Now

Emmett's pov

Oh crap I'm dead. Bella is gone I have no idea where she might be and class is almost over. Rosalie is going to rip of my favorite appendage, and I need that to have sex with her.

Esme and Carlisle are going to be so disappointed in me. I don't even know what the rest of the family is going to do to me. Jasper and Edward view her has there little sister, and so do I. My Rose, my sun, my air loves her like a daughter. I know it kill her to find out she was lost. Alice treats Bella as a Barbie doll but she still loves her. Bella has been the missing piece from the family she has brought happiness to everyone even Edward. He really hasn't had a genuine smile since I met him. But now he is even laughing.

I am so screwed .

Alice Pov

"_Everyone I am sorry you have to hear this, but I lost Bella. I turned around for second to laugh at someone and then she was gone. I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Emmett said with genuine sorrow in is voice._

"_ugh Emmett I am going to kill you. You lost my baby. How does a vampire lose something that is living and breathing. She can't even walk yet." Rosalie screamed_

_Then she ran over to Emmett and ripped something (_**you know what it is **_**) **out of his pants._

_He screamed._

I was so furious he lost Bella my personal Barbie. I am so glad the teachers don't call on me anymore or even look at me. I was sure my face was looking like a demon now curled up lips, slit eyes, and flared nostrils. Well not like a demon but a ferocious vampire.

Still mad as hell I tried not to break my cell phone while I texts my siblings.

_Meet me in the parking lot say it is an emergency or I don'_ t care_ just get there now.!_

_-Ali_

I relaxed my face my face into a polite smile. Then I raised my hand and waited (not patiently) for the teacher to call on me.

"Yes miss Cullen?" Mrs. Marked called.

" I just got a text message, and my father needs us home there is an family emergency." I said.

" Oh my leave right away I'll call the office for you. Be safe." She called as I walked out the door.

I met the rest of the family in the parking lot. They all had worried looks on there faces for what I might have seen. But I knew they weren't worried for them selves more Bella. The only person who wasn't in the parking lot was Emmett.

That coward.

"Where is Emmett, most importantly where is Bella." Rose said

" Here I am and I don't know where Bella is I lost her." he said finally.

Everyone just stared.

"What the fuck do you mean you lost her." Rosalie seethed

He turned to face everyone "Everyone I am sorry you have to hear this, but I lost Bella. I turned around for second to laugh at someone and then she was gone. I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Emmett said with genuine sorrow in is voice.

"ugh Emmett I am going to kill you. You lost my baby. How does a vampire lose something that is living and breathing. She can't even walk yet." Rosalie screamed she started to run towards him. Knowing what she wanted to do I hopped on her back pushing her to the ground. "little extreme don't you think."

"What, he lost baby he should pay. Why are you even defending him- Wait your the physic you knew this was going happen. Do Non Of You Want To See Me Happy." Rosalie was mad I could tell. But I still couldn't get off her back because then she feel sorry for what she would do to Emmett later. You know when they have sex again.

"No Rosalie I didn't know Emmett was going to lose Bella I can't see Bella and you know that. But I came up with a theory that since I can see vampires so well is because I am one. The reason I can see a human sort of well is because I was one. Now you'd think I'd be able to see Bella because she is human and vampire."

"But your wrong, I can't see Bella is because she is something that I have never been before." I finished

Everyone stared at like I have three heads. But I only have one.

Jaspers pov

" I think she is right I can't read Bella emotions as good either. It is just little snippets not anything clear. My situation is the same as Alice it just not there.

Rosalie pov

"I don't care how your Talents effect her. I don't even have a talent but I do have Bella. I will not stop a nothing to bring Bella back to me and ensure she is safe. If any of you try to stop me I will personally tear you apart, burn the pieces, and eat your ashes." I didn't care how crazy I sounded and how scared my family looked. I can't even look at Emmett right now and how he betrayed me I might never forgive him.

"Now I'm taking control now. Edward call Carlisle and Esme and tell them to come here and help us search for Bella. We've have been talking about this forever now and school ended about 20 minutes ago.(They weren't in the parking lot they were standing at the edge of the woods.)

"Jasper you search the third floor of the school. Alice you search the second floor. Edward when you call Esme and Carlisle tell them to search the forest with Emmett I just can't handle him right now. Edward you search the right side of the school ground and I'll search the left."

"Everyone got it"

they nodded

"Lets move out."

Edward pov

I was searching all over the right side of the of the school ground and I have to say I was bushed. I thought Vampires couldn't get tired well they can really can. I decided to take a break even though I haven't had much progress and neither has the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme arrived about 2 hours ago. We have been at it for about 5 hours and still no sign of Bella.

I started walking towards my car well I smelled Bella's Sent.

Strawberries, Fresia, Roses, and that rain smell that just makes everything fresher.

I saw little foot steps heading towards the library. I ran over there burst open the door and looked around and was amazed at what I saw.

Bella Pov

Man I love this place I think it is called a library. I have never read a book until this day and I love them.

I first saw this place when we pulled up here at this school I didn't know what is was but there was something pulling me there. I had to create a diversion to get here I took a stick and put up some girls skirt. But I didn't mean to hurt her. But oh well it had got me here.

I read a few encyclopedia but they were boring. All the good stuff was on the higher shelfs. So I used my talent of telekineses and grabbed some books.

That was hours ago and still haven't finished them all I had tons of books floating up in the air it was nice. I was now reading wuthering heights it was the best book I have ever read. Actually this is the second time I have read it. I decided to keep it. I took some money out of my diaper pocket and used my power to make it go to the register. Then I stuffed the book in the back of my diaper. It would stay safe there. I only use the bathroom twice a week and today was not the day.

I tried to make all the books go back in order but Edward walked in.

Crappers (yes this is Bella Cuss word) I was caught.

"Surprise"! i said throwing my arms in the air.

Edward pov

10 minutes later

I had Bella in her car seat. And I locked the door so she couldn't get out. Even I can't crack the windows they are Vampire proof. (don't ask how we got them). I had text message the family 30 seconds ago and I could already hear roses heels coming. I quickly grabbed Bella out of the back seat and held her out. When a whirlwind of blond hair snatch her up.

Rosalie pov

My baby is back my little brunette baby. My Querida ( it means sweet heart in Spanish. " my Belly button I am so glad your back but you are in so much trouble." she tried to give me those sweet and innocent eyes but I wouldn't fall for it. "First young lady you had talents and you didn't tell anybody and you can talk and walk."

"Well"she said cautiously in her wind chime voice that was hypnotizing. "I told jasper I didn't want to tell you because you would have made a big deal."

"Well of course I would have made big deal there are moments of your life that I have missed. You wont be a baby forever and I can't have children so please just don't do it again."I asked

"Bella this family doesn't keep secrets so you can't either."

"OK...Mommy"She said shly

Third person Pov

Rosalie could have burst into tears at that moment. Everyone felt need for love. So they had a group hug. Around Rosalie and Bella.

Emmett cautiously put his arm around Rosalie. She stiffened for a second she realized this fight was stupid now that she got her Bella or new daughter back. So she leaned into him. He smiled he was preparing to give her a gift later.

This family was really complete

Carlisle held Esme. Jasper hugged Alice. Emmett wrapped his around Rosalie and Bella.

Even though Edward was alone he didn't feel that loneliness tonight he felt complete for the first time since he turned into a vampire. The family while holding there mates still held each other.

Like a family

But Edward wondered while hugging his family will he be alone forever. With no one to hold or love.

Will he?

**OK I have to admit this is the best chapter I have written. So you better REVIEW like crazy I almost gave you something crappy.**

**okay this is the last chaper there was another 3 but i deleted them along long time ago when i started this story i was going to end it here but then i though i could right a whole long story but i cant so im sorry. But this is where it ends if anyone wants to finish it its up to them but this is where it ends.**

**REVIEW IT I KNOW YOU WANT TO**

**-SHINYAUDILOVE**

**YOU BETTER REVIEW THE MORE YOU DO THE MORE YOU GET.**

**THINK ABOUT IT.**


	9. Over time

_Haha I lied I'm not ending the story so soon. Sorry that I didn't update for….maybe a bit over a year I got many messages to come back and I really intended to come back I just never did cause I had some things going on o I just plain avoided it. I started this story when I was in the seventh grade now I am in the ninth but I will finish this story….so here is he most anticipated 9__th__ chapter that you have all been waiting for_

9th chapter-Over time (third pov)

Ever since the day Bella was found in the parking lot the whole family became closer. The family was always close before Bella but they were 7 different people born at different times with many traditional values. They now have something that is defiantly someone in common. Yes the one and only Bella they never took he out of her sight. The girls would do all the girly things possible with her while the men tried to do manly stuff like the super bowl and such. Except for one man. This man was different. While the other man taught her sports from their childhood. One man in particular taught her the art of music.

This soul happened to be Edward the loneliest Cullen of all. But not so much anymore since Miss Bella came along. He finally had someone to bond with. All the years of being alone he finally had someone to be with when the other couples were otherwise occupied. I didn't even matter that he couldn't hear he knew when something was wrong and they shared private that the family never knew and never will know about.

As Bella aged so did her mind. You might like to think while her body was growing her mind was not. Well this is not true they found this out very quickly after Bella first talked. When they read something to her it was like she was a computer pulling out knowledge left and right. You might think after awhile it wouldn't be so surprising but every now and then they stopped and stared dumb founded again by the talking baby.

But baby no more. Bella is beginning to transition into a young woman.

….

_The Cullens are now living in England. Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper are attending the University of Cambridge. While Alice and Edward attended a local school. They are currently posing as seniors right now._

Bella was sitting on the window seal looking far into he distance watching pair of middle school kids play outside during gym class. No one knew this but she was starting to get lonely around the house when everyone else was at work or school. She had thought about going o her father about enrolling her into a school near by but she never built up the courage to do so.

She thought she could really do it considering that she could be around humans and it didn't effect her too bad sometimes she would hardly notice. As she watched out the window she saw a boy and a girl doing what she knew as a kiss. She had seen people on TV do it and her families do it but she had never experienced one. She had dieceded she wanted one. She wanted one real bad at that.

The family started to file in from school and Carlisle had come home from lunch. So as soon as everyone started to get comfy she blurted out the words that would start the next chapter of her life.

"Everyone" She has yelled

Almost everyone had applied yes half a second later.

"I want to go to public school"

Again I am sorry for making you guys wait for this. Hopefully you won't have to wait that long for chapter ten

Until next time

Shinyaudilove


End file.
